Remembering In Time
by CosmicButton
Summary: Peyton and Lucas are married with a 2-year old son. On their anniversary Peyton gets into a car crash and gets amnesia and can't remember anything about Lucas, who she has known for 9 years. How can Lucas get her to fall in love again or remember? Leyton
1. You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights

The alarm sounded as the clock struck 7:00 a

**You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me**

A/N Hey! So this is my first Leyton fanfiction and I hope it turns out really well. I've always wanted to do a story about amnesia as there are so many things you can do with it. If you've read anything similar to the storyline of this, it's okay because lots of amnesia stories start the same but I'm hoping on taking mine another direction. Okay well I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The alarm sounded as the clock struck 7:00 a.m. Lucas Scott rolled to his right and hit the snooze button before it could wake him even more from the deep sleep that had surrounded him moments before.

Carefully rolling back to his left, Lucas looked at the petite woman lying next to him. Her blonde curls were scattered across the pillow in which her face was pressed into. Cautiously, trying not to wake her, Lucas caressed her face, taking in her beauty.

Today was their fourth anniversary. Four years ago today, he had been married to the beautiful woman lying beside him. Now, at 25, Lucas not only had an incredible wife, but a spunky two-year-old as well.

The blonde stirred and turned to her right, looking at her husband with sleepy eyes - a small smile was evident on her face.

"Good morning Peyt," Lucas greeted his wife with a large grin.

"Good morning to you too – and happy anniversary, Lucas." She said, giggling as her husband put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much Peyton," Lucas said as he leaned down to kiss his wife once more. As she wrapped her arms around him, he started to deepen the kiss when he heard the shuffling of feet on the carpet.

Reluctantly, Peyton pulled back from the kiss, laughing when she saw the depressed look on her husband's face.

The parents turned to look at their two-year-old son, who had not climbed his way onto their bed – staring at them with his big green eyes. The moment Lucas and Peyton first saw him on the day he was born, they knew he was going to be a heartbreaker some day.

The only thing their son seemed to get from his mother was his green eyes and well Lucas and Peyton pretty much had the same blonde hair and so they shared that feature with their child. Other than that, he looked like a mini version of his father.

The past two years had been amazing for the Scott family. Lucas and Charlie, their son, had formed a special bond. However, Peyton distinctly remembered how badly Lucas had wanted a girl. Nonetheless, Lucas loved his son with every fibre of his being.

"What's wrong hotshot?" Peyton asked, pulling her toddler into her lap. Lucas wrapped an arm around her and leaned closer to his family.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled, continuing to stare up at his parents.

"What do you want to eat, buddy?" Lucas asked, smiling at the indecision that crossed the young boy's face.

"C-real!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile on his face. Both Lucas and Peyton laughed at the way their son pronounced the word.

"Looks like its time to get up then," Peyton yawned, watching as her son darted out of the room.

Lucas groaned, trying to make her stay. She giggled at his attempt to hold her down.

"We can't just spend the day in bed. Parents have to look after their kids, Luke. We can't slack off or Charlie's going to grow up to be a neglected child." Peyton said in a serious voice, looking into her husband's light blue eyes. Every time he stared at her, even after knowing him for nine years, it still made her heart flip. He looked at her with an evident emotion every time – Peyton soon found out on the day that he proposed that it was love.

"Peyt– I think your memory is failing you. Did we, or did we not spend an entire day in bed when we were in Hawaii on our honeymoon?" Lucas asked with amusement in his voice.

Peyton grabbed her pillow and smacked him. He stared at her in shock, but with a smile on his face.

"Stop it, Luke. Come on." she got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

The blue-eyed man sighed, and put his head back to the pillow, thinking about what he had prepared for today.

Even though Peyton had asked Lucas not to go crazy over their anniversary, like he had the past three years, he didn't listen to her. Later in the day, when Charlie was dropped off at his mom's house, Lucas was going to take her on a walk through the park, where they would eat lunch and have a picnic under their favourite oak tree. Afterwards, Lucas would take her back home, and they could watch their wedding video and high school documentaries that they had put together. That night, Lucas was planning on taking her to an amazing restaurant that she had wanted to go to for some time now - _Il Gusto Di Italia._ Today was going to be perfect.

Lucas continued to go over the plans in his head when the alarm sounded again. He jumped in surprise.

Peyton laughed from the bathroom door, where she leaned against the frame while brushing her teeth. Lucas rolled his eyes at her and turned off the alarm, getting out of bed to start preparing for the day.

"Charlie! Stop it. You aren't going to get cereal anymore if you keep throwing it at the wall," Peyton scolded her toddler while wiping up milk splashes.

"Hey little man, how about you and me go play some basketball out back when you're done eating?" Lucas asked his son as he walked into the kitchen, completely dressed and ready for his big day.

"YAY!" Charlie shouted, looking at his mom for permission.

"You have to eat your breakfast first," Peyton said, smiling at her toddler but trading glances with her husband, who seemed to be much too interested in the way she had done her hair today.

"DONE!" Charlie shouted, and both boys exited the room. Peyton stared at her son's half eaten breakfast and sighed. Lucas could be such a bad influence.

_But it's sweet – they have such a great bond_ she thought as she started to clean up the kitchen.

The phone suddenly rang, and she jumped slightly, but quickly regained composure and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, it's Steven. I'm going to need you to come into work today for just a couple of hours. I know you're taking off for your anniversary, but we really need you. Apparently one of our bands can't come in tomorrow and so today is their only free day for two months because they have gigs all around America." The man said, and Peyton sighed, wondering why things like this always happened at the wrong time.

Peyton was a record producer and was the manager of her record label, Red Bedrooms in Los Angeles. Lucas had followed his dream as well by becoming a professional basketball player, starting as point guard for the LA Lakers. All of their friends, Brooke, Ethan, Skills, Bevin, Nathan, Haley and Lucas' mum moved to LA as well.

"Yeah. Give me twenty minutes to get there. I'll have to tell the boys as well." Peyton said in a dull tone, obviously not wanting to go into work on her anniversary. Lucas was going to be incredibly upset. They had both planned on just spending the day together.

"Thanks Peyton. See you soon." Steven said and hung up the phone.

Peyton crossed the kitchen and stopped at the back door, where from the windows she could see her Charlie running away from Lucas while carrying the ball and not dribbling it. She laughed as Lucas tried to chase after him.

When Lucas and Peyton had gotten married, he had expressed his wishes of a family, and how excited he was to have a child. What he didn't know is that Peyton hadn't wanted one at first. A child would mean that she wouldn't get to see as much of Lucas as she was used to. With basketball completely taking him away from her for a good portion of the year, a child would make it even more difficult to spend time with her husband. However, when she mentioned this to Luke, he made a solemn promise that in no way would he not find time for his wife. Therefore, when Peyton found out she was pregnant eight weeks later, she was happy about it.

Quickly opening the door, she motioned for Lucas to come over to her. He smiled at his son who was trying to put the basketball into the hoop and quickly ran over to her after he lifted the toddler up so he could make a basket.

Lucas leaned down and gently kissed Peyton on the lips. "What's up?"

"Luke," she sighed, looking at the ground. She really didn't want to see his face when she told him about the work emergency.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked in a worried tone. Was she okay? Did something happen her?

"A band has been rescheduled to record today and they need the record label manager to help produce the tracks today. I've been called in to work," she said, feeling him stiffen slightly.

"What? Peyt, they know that you're taking the day off, why would they call you in like that?" he sighed, knowing the answer. She was the best, and she was needed.

"I'm sorry, Luke. It will only be for a couple of hours, then I'll come back home as fast as I can so we can spend the rest of the day together." She said quietly, taking her hand in his. She could see how disappointed he was, and it hurt her as well.

"It's fine. I'll miss you," he said, quickly leaning down to kiss her. "Be safe. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do, Raven." She smiled at him and went back inside.

Lucas watched as his wife left the driveway and took off down the street. He couldn't help but feel a little upset. The entire day had been planned out, and it had been all about them – celebrating what they had.

"Daddy? Can you life me up?" Charlie said as he trotted over to his father and raised his head to Lucas. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable his son was. Being a dad was great, but what made it even better was the fact that Peyton was the mother of his child. He had the ultimate family, and he couldn't be happier.

"Sure, buddy." He said, and laughed as the two-year-old jumped into his arms and put the basketball into the hoop.

Peyton focused on the road as she thought about how the label could have possibly decided to reschedule the recordings to today. This was going to require a lot of her time today.

"Urgh!" Peyton groaned, putting her head on the steering wheel when she stopped at a traffic light that was red. "How could this have happened? And of all days on my anniversary!" She felt absolutely terrible for her husband. Lucas deserved better than this. They barely got enough time together as it was because of his hectic basketball schedule, and now, on the one day that really meant something to both of them, work had to interfere.

The light turned green and she inched the car forward. In the next few seconds, so many things happened that Peyton found it hard to keep track of it all.

The car on the opposite side of the intersection slammed on their brakes and a pedestrian started screaming something that Peyton couldn't make out. It was then that she turned her head at the last second to see a car speeding towards her. Before she could comprehend what was happening, it collided with her car.

* * *

"Alright little man, let's get you some lunch before you go over to Grandma's house, okay?" Lucas asked his son as the two had washed their hands after the basketball game.

"MAC AND CHEESE! MAC AND CHEESE!" Charlie yelled, skipping around the house.

Lucas laughed. "Okay, Macaroni and Cheese it is. Settle down Charlie, it will be done in about fifteen minutes."

The boy looked at his father and put on a big grin, speedily moving to a kitchen chair to watch Lucas cook.

* * *

So what did you think? Why don't you write it in the review? I quite liked this chapter but the next might seem a bit rushed but that's only because I want my story to move on to the more interesting part.

Anyway the title of this chapter, You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me (what a long song name) is named after the song by Arctic Monkeys on their first album Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not. There my all time favourite band and so many of the songs might be named after their songs. If you want to hear this song (which I recommend) it's in my profile.


	2. Fluorescent Adolescent

**Fluorescent Adolescent**

(A/N I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed because I really appreciate it. I was amazed, because within one day my story was in two C2s. Before I start I just want to mention that italics are thoughts (there are a lot of them).

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be wasting my time on this if I owned One Tree Hill or even Lucas Scott/Chad Michael Murray in that case?

* * *

Pain shot through her entire body as Peyton tried to open her eyes. She had no idea where she was or what happened, but all she wanted to do was see her family. The blonde accepted the fact that she was going to die, and just wanted to tell Charlie and Lucas how much she loved them.

_Oh God, Charlie. Growing up without a mother…_she thought.

This was how her mother died: driving on an intersection and getting hit by another car. The only difference was that her mother had driven on a red light. Screams echoed from around her, and Peyton tried to think about something else to take her mind off the unbearable pain.

"_Hey, Peyton?" the petite girl turned around to see who was calling her name. It was, Lucas Scott, the brother of her ex, Nathan Scott. She had to admit, seeing him standing there in just jeans and his basketball track jacket, he looked hot. But what did he want? Truth was, Peyton did have a tiny crush on him, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone._

_She hadn't really noticed him until he had joined the basketball team and a lot of drama occurred between him and his brother._

"_Yeah?" she replied putting on a front that she was annoyed that he stopped her in te middle of the hallway._

"_Do you… uh maybe want to umm go on a… what do you call it?" Lucas said fumbling over his words._

"_Date?" Peyton said filling in the blank._

"_Uh, yes a date on uh, Friday night?" Lucas said finally getting out his proposition. Peyton pretended to look as though she was thinking about it. _

"_Lets see, how about no, N-0," she replied. In reality Peyton had wanted to go out with him. He was hot and well sexy e.t.c. but she had already fallen into that trap with Nathan and she wasn't going to do again, let alone with another Scott. Peyton saw the flash of disappointment run through Lucas' eyes and slowly regretted how mean she was. _

"_Ok, cool, well I guess I'll just keep having to ask you until you cave," Lucas said, his confidence back, as he walked away. Peyton just thought he was joking. It wasn't until later that she realised he was telling the truth, as he came and asked her everytime he saw her, if she would go out with him. _

"Miss, miss! Excuse me; if you are alive please make some kind of noise to indicate so!" Peyton broke away from her memory and listened to the calm but authoritative voice. She could hardly look up, but could briefly tell it was a paramedic.

"Yes," she croaked, and then the world began to fade to black as she let herself get the rest she deserved.

* * *

"Daddy, that was yummy! I want more!" Charlie exclaimed, thrusting the plastic Postman Pat spoon back into his bowl.

"Charlie, what do we say?" Lucas asked, trying to hide the amusement on his face as he watched his son contemplate the answer.

"THANK YOU!" he shouted with a big grin on his face, and Lucas laughed.

"Close. We say please," he explained to his toddler.

"Pwease have more Mac and Cheese?" Lucas watched his son's big green eyes grow large.

"Yes. Here, let me have your bowl and I'll fill it up for you." Lucas reached across the kitchen table to grab the dish, and began to make his way to the kitchen. The phone suddenly rang, and Lucas put the dish down as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Lucas Scott speaking?" a gruff voice said on the other line. Lucas frowned, was it one of his physical trainers? He didn't have a session today.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Lewis Shepherd from the Los Angeles General Hospital. Are you familiar with a woman by the name of Peyton Scott?" Lucas's heart skipped a beat before it started beating frantically while he glanced at his son, still waiting for his food.

"Yes. She's my wife. Why? Is something wrong?" Lucas began to pace around the kitchen. Why was the hospital calling about Peyton? What happened? Was she okay? Where was she?

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife was involved in a car accident about ten minutes ago, and she was brought in to the hospital for examination. She is in surgery as we speak." Dr. Shepherd said in a soft tone.

"Oh…she's in surgery?" Lucas said in a calm voice. His heart would not stop beating fast. Peyton was in a car accident. A car accident. His Peyton. His wife. The mother of his child.

"Yes sir."

"How bad is it?" Lucas choked out as he tried to get his momentary shock together. He started to race through the house, looking for his keys. Peyton was in the hospital, and he had to be with her. Trying to hold it together for his son, Lucas walked back into the kitchen, still listening to the description of what had happened.

"… so clearly, it wasn't her fault. We have got her all fixed up, only a few broken bones, but the thing we are worried about is the trauma to her head. She lost a lot of blood, and we won't know the effects until after the surgery, but we hope that it won't be too much damage."

"Oh my God." Lucas accidentally said into the phone. "Do you think she is going to survive this? Will she be able to walk, or talk again? How long is her recovery session going to be?" Lucas spit out. How the hell did his life get flipped upside down by one phone call?

He quickly moved to the couch and sat down as he felt his head spin. Charlie slid out of his chair and went over from the table to stand in front of him, his curious eyes studying his obviously devastated father.

Lucas looked back at his son, the green eyes more piercing now then ever. _Peyton._ It was the only thing going through his head. He didn't know half of what was going on; it was all so blurry. She was in surgery because she was in a car accident. _Oh my God. This can not be happening_ Lucas thought. _She was just going to the label. It's our anniversary…_

"Mr Scott, your wife is getting the best care in the state currently. Coming in, we had no idea whether she was going to make it, but now she is in a stable state and we are positive she will be able to go home in about two weeks at the most. However, if we find significant head trauma, we may have to keep her for a little while longer." Dr. Shepherd explained.

"Okay. Well, thanks for calling, Doctor. I'll be down there very soon." Lucas ended the conversation and hung up, directing his attention back to his son.

"Charlie? We're going to go see mummy. She had an accident and we're going to go visit her. Get your shoes on and bring a toy or two, okay? We might be there a while." Lucas told his toddler, and watched as he nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs.

The blue-eyed man sat on the couch, staring at the floor. He let out a quick sob, and then pulled it together as he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"READY!" Charlie yelled, still not quite sure what was going on with his mum.

"Alright, buddy. Let's go see mummy."

* * *

Peyton was conscious but she couldn't open her eyes because her head felt as though there were bricks on it. Her legs felt as though she hadn't moved them in days or maybe like that time she overdid it on the treadmill trying to impress a cute guy and toppled to the ground when she got off. She knew it was Nathan's big party yesterday and she was probably nursing her pathetic love life with Nathan with a margarita (or eight), but she felt like she got run over by a truck! A big one, like the kind on the highway that have those 'oversize load' signs attached to the back

Peyton slowly opened her eyes, immediately being greeted by the very painful feeling all over her body, but it was especially her head. It took her a few minutes to adjust but from what she could see, she was in a hospital.

_How the hell did I get here?_

_The freaking hospital! Brooke is going to pay for this, for not cutting me off. I probably have alcohol poisoning, and they probably had to pump my stomach while my friends waited nervously!_

Looking around, Peyton could identify medical equipment all around her. She was definitely in a hospital, or maybe –

"Peyton, I see you have woken up. That is a very good sign. We weren't sure if the trauma to your head would have been significant enough to send you into a coma." A man walked into the room with a clipboard and pen in his hands. He seemed quite friendly and he looked quite good. He looked around 28 and so that kind of ruled out the dating him since he was way too old for her.

With great difficulty, Peyton sat herself up on the hospital bed. "What? I'm sorry but, how did I get here? What happened?" she asked, very perplexed.

She was sure she wasn't supposed to see, but she could have sworn that the Doctor's eyebrows rose for a split second, surprised at her comment.

"You were in a car accident." he explained, studying her intently.

"Really? Wow. Well, thank you for saving my life." she let out a small smile in appreciation.

"Mrs. Scott, could you tell me -" the doctor was cut off.

"Mrs. Scott? What? My name is Peyton Sawyer. Are you sure you have the right Peyton?" she said softly, a little annoyed that the doctor had gotten his patients mixed up and was telling her the wrong things.

The doctor's mouth dropped, and then quickly closed as he began to vigorously write on his clipboard.

"I'll be right back, Ms… uh… Sawyer?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"Please don't worry." he commented and quickly left the room.

_Mrs Scott? _She thought. _Oh God, had she and Nathan gotten married yesterday in her drunk stupor? No it can't possibly be, they were only 16, you need a parent to consent. The doctor had just gotten his charts wrong and the information all mixed up with another Peyton in the hospital._

* * *

Lucas sat in the waiting room, trying to clear his head so he could comprehend what was happening, and that everything was going to be okay.

"_Peyton, wait!" Lucas called, running to catch the brunette's hand. He tugged on it and she whipped around to face him, her eyes red and puffy from crying._

"_Lucas, please. Don't make this harder than it already is!" she said._

"_But Peyt, I never wanted to break up. I still love you! The reason you… just…" Looking into her eyes, Lucas was at a lost of words. He missed her so much. It had been three weeks since the break-up, and he couldn't stand it. Always being depressed, not caring about school or basketball, seeing her in the hallways, it all made life suck every since they split. He needed her. He loved her, and he wanted her back. _

_The reasons that they had broken up were so stupid. She thought she was helping his basketball career. By not having to worry about a girlfriend, he could focus more on the sport and championships. She was wrong. It was backwards. He couldn't concentrate on basketball because he was too busy missing her. He craved her gentle touch, and how she felt in his arms. And now, when he finally pulled her aside after school and said something to her, she wouldn't hear of it._

"_Luke, it's better for us if we aren't together. I mean, who are we kidding? It's not just because it helps you focus on basketball, but because, no one else wants us to be together. It just isn't working." The blonde said, looking down at the ground._

"_Peyton, please hear me out. It doesn't matter about what other people think, and breaking up actually made my basketball worse, but, I need you to answer a serious question." Lucas lifted her chin so that she stared at him in the eyes. "Do you still love me?"_

_Blushing, Peyton quickly glanced at the floor, and back up at Lucas's blue eyes. _

"_Yes." _

_Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His eyes traced her face for any sign of regret, and when he couldn't find any, Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and put it around his neck, wrapped his own around her waist, and leaned down to kiss her. _

_The kiss was full of longing and love. Lucas immediately felt Peyton's other hand entwine around his neck as she fell into him. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, and had missed it so much. _

_When they pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. _

"_Lucas…" her hand lifted up to trace his face. "I've missed you so much." A tear ran down her cheek. Lucas quickly wiped it away. _

"_I've missed you too," he said, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her curls, and holding her close. At that time, he vowed to himself never to let her go again. _

"Honey?" Lucas looked up from his spot on the ground, coming out of his daydream. His mother was standing above him with a worried look. Lucas had called her on the way to the hospital and told her about Peyton.

"Hey. Thanks for coming mum." Lucas said in a monotone voice. He noticed that his mother glanced at Charlie..

"Lucas, I called Peyton's father and he said he could make it back from his work to the hospital in an hour or two. Plus Keith…"

"Is right here," Keith said walking immediately towards where the toddler was playing with the blocks provided by the hospital

"Lucas, come with me to the cafeteria we need to talk," Karen said.

Karen waited until they were out of the room to begin the conversation.

"Honey… I am so sorry. Is she going to be okay?" Karen really did care about Peyton. She believed that her daughter-in-law made Lucas a better man, and was the perfect match for him. She had become almost a second daughter.

"Mum…" Lucas choked out. He was going to break down.

"Honey, it's okay. Talk to me." The mother said, wrapping her arms around her son. She also loved Peyton because Lucas cared about her so much. She was the only thing that could make him break down and get this upset.

Lucas couldn't keep it in anymore. The tiny sob slipped out and the tears began to roll down his face. Ms Roe just held him and let him cry.

"Mum… I was so scared when I got the phone call. I thought she had died. God, and now… she had surgery? My God, she probably had no idea what was going on, or she was probably unconscious, and I wasn't ever here for her," he told his mother, a couple of tears still rolling down his face.

"I know honey, I know." She rubbed his back soothingly. Remembering the one other time that she was in this position – the first time him and Peyton had broken up.

"I just want to see her, and tell her how much I love her," he said. The tears had stopped and Lucas pulled it together. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her."

"Luke, you didn't lose her. Don't think about it. She's going to be alright. Everything is fine. She just has some recovering to do, that's all." Karen told her son, and he nodded, walking back to the waiting room with her.

Lucas watched his son and his dad, well step dad/uncle play together on the floor. Charlie looked so happy, and probably had no idea what happened to his mum.

Karen sat down and pulled out a magazine from her purse. Offering him a small smile, she started to read. He let out a sigh and sat down across from her.

_And now we sit and wait _he thought.

* * *

So did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Why don't you mention your thoughts in a review? lol.

This chapter was named after the song Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys from their second album Favourite Worst Nightmare. I thought the song name fit this chapter perfectly because there are two flashbacks of Lucas and Peyton in their adolescence.


	3. The Bad Thing

**The Bad Thing**

A/N Thankyou again for all the reviews. It is always great to read them so keep them coming. I am so proud of myself because I've actually written chapters before posting them. Usually as soon as I have written them I post them because I can't wait to get reviews. Anyway while you read this, I'll keep writing. I know that in the end I'll once again fall behind with updates and so while I have the buzz I am spending all the time writing. I wrote this first three chapters all in one day. Okay well I'm babbling again so on with the story!

Disclaimer: Once again I have to announce that I own absolutely nothing to do with One Tree Hill!

Dr Shepherd walked out of his patient's room. This was not good news. He had thought that everything would be fine. He had passed his patient's husband earlier on in the day and could see that he was devastated and he could tell he was very much in love with his wife.

Dr Shepherd motioned for the red haired nurse named Kelly to come towards him.

"Yes Dr Shepherd?"

"Can you take Mrs Scott's bags to her and see her reactions e.t.c. After that question her about what year it is. She has memory loss and I need to see how severe it is," the doctor explained to the nurse.

"Okay, I'll get right to it," Kelly responded.

The nurse entered Peyton's room cautiously carrying her bags and began her act.

"Hello, Mrs Scott, I thought you might want your bags and other property. We have kept them for safe-keeping."

"Why does everyone keep calling me Mrs Scott? I am way too young to be married. My name is Peyton Sawyer. _Miss _Sawyer," Peyton said stressing the word Miss.

Peyton then looked at the bags the nurse had brought in.

"I think you're confused. Those aren't mine." Peyton points to them.

"Of course they are," Kelly says happily. "Your wallet is just inside."

Peyton took her advice and dug through the contents of the bag, eventually pulling out an unfamiliar, large, wallet. She flipped it open, and sure enough, there was her driver's license. The picture staring back at her was her, but Peyton felt that she looked _different_. She lookedolder. Her driving licence looked completely different last night….

_What could have happened that I'd been in the hospital for a week and can't remember any of it? Did I get drugged? I saw a story about that on Dateline one night! I __feel __like I've been drugged, or what I think it would feel like, anyway._

That was when Peyton looked at the name. _Peyton Scott._ She pulled all of the cards out of the wallet and they all had the same name printed on them. Was somebody playing mind games with her? She and Nathan most definitely did not get married last night! She was pretty sure she was planning on breaking up with Nathan.

"No, no, no," Peyton mumbled, rubbing my hands over my face.

_I must be going crazy, or I've forgotten how to read. Maybe that's it. Maybe once I'm out of here, I'll look at that license, and that wallet, and those bags and they'll look the same as they did last night. _"

These aren't mine, I already told you!"

Kelly looks surprised. "Dear, what do you mean they're not yours? See right here?" She points to a tape label on the larger, clear bag she'd pulled the other two from. "Peyton Scott. That's you." Kelly said keeping up the act. Her calmness was unnerving and she was driving Peyton crazy.

"No, my last name is Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer. How many times do I have to tell you? This is all some horrible mistake."

"Peyton," she asked slowly, standing by Peyton's bed. "What do you remember?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her. The nurse was terribly slow and redundant in Peyton's opinion. "I remember everything," Peyton said. _What kind of question is that?_

"Peyton, what did you do last night?"

"I went to my boyfriend's party last night and I must have gotten too drunk, and I ended up here." Peyton let out a long breath.

"What is your boyfriend called?"

"Nathan Scott," Peyton replied wearily. She noticed that the nurse's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Peyton also noticed the nurse look down at some information in a folder that was in her hands that Peyton hadn't noticed earlier. However the nurse didn't let any other emotion escape.

She looked at Peyton a little sceptically before saying, "Forgive me if this is an obvious question, but could you tell me what year it is?"

If Peyton didn't like her before, she definitely didn't like her now, but still she answered the stupid question "2000."

"So that makes you how old?" Peyton now felt the woman was dumb if you couldn't figure out how old she was.

"16 years 10 months 24 days. Anything else?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Just one last thing, do you know a Lucas?" Peyton found that question weird but she still though about it before answering.

"No, I know of no Lucas," Peyton replied.

"Okay." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott. Excuse me sir."

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to find a red-haired nurse with blue glasses on.

"Yes?" Where was he? Looking around his memory came back to him. The phone call. The hospital. Charlie. His mother. _Peyton._

"Peyton! Is she okay? Do you know anything?" he frantically stood up. Lucas's tone made the nurse raise her eyebrows in surprise, and woke his parents, who were now attentively listening to the conversation. Peyton's father had also arrived and was listening intently.

"Yes, Mr. Scott. I'm here to talk to you about her condition," the nurse began, glancing down at her clipboard.

Lucas's heart started to beat faster. He waited for the news. Was it good? God, he hoped so.

The blue-eyed man felt a hand on his arm, and looked over at his mother, who gave him a soft smile. He averted his gaze to Charlie, who was sleeping in her lap, probably still unaware of what was happening.

"As you were informed on the phone call, Peyton was in surgery after the car accident. We found several broken bones, including a few ribs and her wrist, but she was actually very lucky, because that was the extent of the damage on her body." The nurse glanced up.

Lucas heard his mother sigh next to him. His heart slowed down a little bit.

"So that's it? Just a few broken bones? She'll be out of the hospital later today?" Glancing up at the clock, Lucas noticed it was 5 pm. In two hours he was supposed to take Peyton out on a romantic dinner. Even though he wished they could have stuck with their plans, Lucas was still happy that Peyton was going to be okay.

"Well, I'm afraid not. That was just the wounds to her body. What happened to her head at the impact of the crash is not as fortunate." The nurse continued with a sombre look and a low tone of a voice. Lucas's heart went back to the fast pace it had before.

"We believe that when the two cars crashed, Miss Sawyer's head collided with the steering wheel, which triggered some severe internal bleeding. Our neurologist, however, was able to clear up the bleeding via opening her skull, so she won't have significant head trauma recovery."

"That's serious. Did it have any affect on her?" Keith spoke up this time. He glanced over at his adopted son, who was unusually pale.

"Miss Sawyer? Why did you call her Miss Sawyer?" Lucas said, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, but we feel that Lucas should be able to talk to Dr. Shepherd alone before we reveal any more information." The red-haired nurse motioned for Lucas to follow her.

The young man stood up, glancing at his parents who gave him encouraging glances, and then at his son, still asleep. He turned follow the nurse.

"Now, I know this may seem a little strange, but the doctors are very optimistic." The nurse told him as she stopped outside a door.

Lucas looked at the ground. What the hell was going on? He had no idea what affects the head trauma had on Peyton, and all he wanted was answers.

The beige door opened slowly, and a doctor stepped out. He was several inches shorter than Lucas and probably in his late 20s or early 30s.

"Mr. Scott. You're the man I contacted earlier about Miss Sawyer, correct?" he asked. The man must have been Dr. Shepherd.

"Yes, and thank you for notifying me, but I am still really puzzled as to what is happening with my wife," Lucas stated dismissing the fact that the doctor had called his wife Miss Sawyer as well.

The doctor glanced at the nurse. She nodded, and left for the patient lobby. A sigh came from the man's mouth, and he looked up at Lucas.

"Mr. Scott, why don't we sit down and have a talk?" Dr. Shepherd began to trudge over to a bench, just outside the room's door. Lucas quickly followed, a tiny lump in his throat forming as the doctor glanced at the ground before looking back at him.

"I know this is all very confusing, so I will try to explain it to you as best I can. You heard about the head trauma she suffered. Well, we fixed it very well, and thought that there would be no side effects at all. This, however, is not the case."

Lucas continued to stare at Dr. Shepherd with wide eyes. What was going on? Why wouldn't anyone get to the damn point? Why did they keep beating around the bush?

"After the surgery, we began to talk to Miss Sawyer, and we fou-" This time Lucas cracked.

"Why do you keep calling her Miss Sawyer? We're married. She's Mrs. Scott." Lucas cut Dr. Shepherd off. He nodded, a sombre look crossing his face.

"Well, as I was saying, we began to talk to Mrs. Scott, and she did not seem to recall what had happened. The accident, I mean. That is actually not abnormal. However, when we asked her about you, she didn't seem to… well… she didn't seem to know who you were." The doctor looked back at the ground again.

"What? I don't understand…Is she…?" Lucas started, but could not find the words to finish his sentence.

"We ran some tests, and it turns out she has significant memory loss. The reason you have not been able to see her is because we have been trying to see how much she remembers for the past couple of hours. We asked her how old she thinks she is and she replied that she was seventeen years old, but does not remember anything past that."

"So… that means she has no idea that… I… even exist?" Lucas choked out, remembering how the first time he spoke to Peyton was a few months after she turned seventeen.

"Well, yes. I'm being honest with you Mr. Scott when I say that she can not remember anything that happened from age seventeen to present day. Miss Sawyer is … oh… sorry… Mrs. Scott is not aware that she has lost her memory now, as we felt it should be your choice on how she is told. We didn't mention that you were her husband as we thought you might want to tell her yourself or get someone that she will remember to tell her. We also didn't mention Charlie to her. She does know that she was in a car accident. But, to explain why we keep calling her Miss Sawyer, well, it's because that's what she wanted us to call her." Dr. Shepherd stood up and signed a file that a nurse passing by handed him.

"Did you call her Mrs. Scott first?" Lucas asked, standing up as well. His head was still spinning. _She has no idea who I am. My Peyton. My wife. She doesn't even know I exist…_ _or our son. She doesn't even remember that we had anything…_

"Yes, we did. That's when she told us that her name was Peyton Sawyer, not Scott. However interestingly enough, she said that her boyfriend was named Nathan Scott." The older man sat back down on the bench, and looked at Lucas questioningly.

_Oh God this is worse, she remembers Nathan, but she doesn't remember me?_

"Nathan is my brother, they used to date, before they broke it off," Lucas said numbly.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I feel that this memory loss in only temporary. I know it is unusual for such a long period of time to be missing but I am optimistic that she will remember everything one day, maybe soon, maybe in a while, but I know if you keep introducing her to things that were constant in her everyday life over the past few years, you may trigger some memories."

Lucas brushed his hand through his hair. He could not wrap his head around it. It was supposed to be his anniversary, and now… he wasn't going to be able to hold his wife or love her at all, because she didn't… feel the same way.

"We'll need you to meet her right away as I will be releasing her tomorrow evening, and she does need a place to stay…" The doctor interrupted Lucas's thoughts.

"Of course she would be staying with me. I just… I just don't know what to tell Charlie. His mother doesn't even know who her son is anymore." Shaking his head, Lucas stood up.

"Just to let you know, she may be hesitant to talk to you at first. Miss Sawyer is unaware that you are her husband, and it can be a little scary for patients with memory loss to meet people they are supposed to know, but can't remember, so don't be alarmed if she shies away from you." The doctor said.

"I think that it would be better if Peyton's father tells her about me and then I tell her about Charlie," Lucas suggested.

"Okay, well tell me when you're ready to meet her again," the doctor said before both he and Lucas left the office.

Did you like it? How sad are you for Lucas? She remembers being with Nathan! I wonder how their relationship will be? Don't fret guys the rest of the gang are coming soon. Please review!

This chapter is named after the song The Bad Thing by Arctic Monkeys from their second album, Favourite Worst Nightmare. If you want to here it go to my profile.


	4. From Ritz To The Rubble

**From Ritz To The Rubble**

A/N Once again thank you for reviewing. I just finished watching the Wimbledon final and I am glad that Nadal won but I really want Andy Murray and Andy Roddick to win something major soon! See how long ago I started writing this chapter? Lol. Anyway keep reviewing as they make me want to update sooner! ;)

* * *

Lucas walked back to the waiting room where his parents, Charlie who was sleeping and Peyton's dad were. When Lucas reached the waiting room he noticed that his friends: Brooke, Haley, Skills and Nathan were also there.

Once Lucas had gotten to his destination, he was drowned in questions.

"Is my daughter okay?"

"Nathan and I are so sorry we're late, we had to find a nanny to look after Jamie. We heard about Peyton's head trauma and she's fine, right?" Haley asked.

"I wanna see my best friend Lucas," Brooke stated.

"Is it serious?" Karen asked.

"Yo, how you holdin' up dawg?" Skills asked.

"It's not good," Lucas replied in a sort of daze. Everyone immediately ceased asking questions. Lucas had a tear rolling down his face. Haley moved towards him to give him a hug whilst Brooke gently rubbed his back.

"Lucas, tell us what's wrong," Nathan said. Lucas numbly nodded his head. His eyes were fixed on Charlie who was still asleep on the chairs.

"Peyton… Peyton…Peyton," Lucas started struggling to get the words out. "Peyton has uh can't."

"What is it Lucas?" Larry pushed on.

"Peyton had some severe head trauma which led to her having internal bleeding in the brain," Lucas said in one go.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, yeah they were able to stop it and all her broken bones were fixed," Lucas replied.

"Well isn't this good?" Nathan said not seeing why Lucas was so out of it.

"Yeah but umm when she woke up she said… they said… that uh she can't, she has amnesia," Lucas finally choked out. No one spoke as everybody let the piece of information sink in.

"How much can she remember?" Haley asked cautiously.

"She remembers up until before she turned seventeen," Lucas responded.

"But that means…." Skills started before trailing off.

"She remembers Larry, obviously and Brooke and Bevin. She also remembers Nathan because she thinks that he is still her boyfriend. She doesn't remember mum, Keith, Haley, Skills, Charlie or me," Lucas said whispering the last part.

Brooke and Haley dissolved into tears and Nathan tried comforting Haley but he too was feeling extremely upset.

"They haven't told her that she has amnesia yet or about me and Charlie. I want the doctors to explain to her about the amnesia but I was hoping that Brooke and Larry could tell her about me and then maybe later I could tell Peyton about Charlie," Lucas suggested.

"Sure," Brooke and Larry said simultaneously.

Half an hour later when everyone had done crying or comforting others, Brooke and Larry thought it would be best to go see Peyton and start explaining everything to her. They found Dr Shepherd and all three of them went to Peyton's room.

Peyton looked up from the book she was reading, The Great Gatsby, to see her doctor but what made her happy were the two people standing next to him. Her best friend Brooke Davis and her father Larry Sawyer were there. Seeing both of them brought a smile to Peyton's face.

"Brooke! Dad!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Hey Peyton, it's good to see you're physically fine," Brooke said before running over to Peyton to give her a bear hug.

"Peyton, I was so worried about you," Larry said also walking over to where Peyton was to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Is it me or do both of you look much older?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Actually that is what we wanted to talk to you about," Dr Shepherd interrupted. "When you awoke you told me how you couldn't remember your car accident and this is not abnormal in any way as patients often forget how they got to the hospital. However I sent the nurse, Kelly in her to give your bags and question you as I felt that something else might be going on.

_That was why the nurse was acting like a dimwit._

"I am sorry to say Miss Sawyer that unfortunately we have found something very wrong."

Peyton's mind went into overdrive. Was she gonna die? Does she have cancer? Does she have a deadly disease? Was she gonna be paralyzed?

"We found that you have a case of amnesia. You have a long term memory loss. We've concluded that you are missing nine years of your life," Dr Shepherd explained. With that he left the room.

Peyton didn't say a word. Her eyes were concentrating on a spot on the floor. Her body had gone rigid and she looked as though she was in momentary shock.

_I've forgotten nine years of my life? How is that possible? How can anybody forget such a long time period? God, I can't do anything right! Remembering is meant to be one of the easiest things in life and I can't even do that! Oh my, I'm not sixteen anymore… I'm twenty five! That's why Dad and Brooke look older, because they are older! I'm missing nine years of my life, the years that are meant to be the best in a person's life. I've finished high school and university. _

"Peyton, honey, I know this is a lot to take in but everyone's positive that in time you'll gain your memory back," Brooke said trying to reassure her best friend.

Peyton didn't reply verbally, she simply nodded her head. She didn't know what to say. Being 25 meant that she and Brooke have a life long friendship. Did it mean that she and Nathan had broken up? But they kept calling her Mrs Scott… did she marry Nathan?

"Did I marry Nathan?" Peyton asked out loud. Larry was a bit surprised that this was the first thing that she said about her condition.

"No you didn't," Larry replied simply.

"Then why does everyone keep calling me Mrs Scott? Why does it say Peyton Scott on my credit cards and drivers licence and not Peyton Sawyer?" Peyton voiced accusingly.

"Peyton honey, you didn't marry Nathan. You married his brother, Lucas Scott," Brooke said, having no clue as to how Peyton would react.

"Lucas Scott," Peyton whispered.

"Yes," Brooke replied for conformation.

"I'm married to Nathan's brother Lucas," Peyton said repeating what Brooke had told her. "How did that even happen?" Peyton questioned.

"Well you met Lucas soon after you turned seventeen and well you and Nathan broke up because you were sick of the way he treated you. After a lot of persuasion Lucas was able to convince you to go on a date with him and you guys hit it off, falling madly in love with each other. Then five years ago when you were twenty he proposed and you said yes," Brooke explained as brief as possible. She didn't like the awkward position she was in. Brooke avoided weird, awkward conversations, it was who she is.

"I never even knew Nathan had a brother, how is that possible? I went to his house so many times and never once saw him," Peyton said not understanding anything.

"They're half brothers; Dan knocked up Lucas's mum in high school and left her for Deb when Deb got pregnant. There is only a three month difference in age," Brooke explained.

Peyton felt cursed. Why couldn't she be allowed to remember a few more months and then she would know who Lucas was but no, God had to toy with her and make her forget who her husband is entirely. It felt so weird to be thinking that she had a husband since well technically she felt sixteen years old.

"Is he here?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Yeah Peyton, he's here," Larry said.

"He's here with Nathan, Nathan's wife and Lucas' best friend Haley, his friend Skills, his mum and his uncle," Brooke expanded purposefully not mentioning Charlie.

"Really?" Peyton asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Peyton, they all love you so much especially Lucas," Larry replied.

"I want to see him," Peyton said surprising everyone in the room including herself.

"Sure," Brooke commented before both she left the room.

"Peyton you'll be staying with him at your house from tomorrow onwards," Larry said before also leaving the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Peyton heard the door opening and looked up.

_That was quick_ she thought.

In walked a blonde guy but Peyton couldn't see his face. So this was Lucas Scott, he looked short. He looked shorter than Peyton herself and when she looked closer she noticed how revoltingly ugly he looked. His clothes were 1980s and she could not believe that she would ever date a guy like this let alone marry him. That was when Brooke's words came floating into her head.

_After a lot of persuasion Lucas was able to convince you to go on a date with him…_

The man looked up at Peyton before speaking. "I'm sorry I must have the wrong room," he said with a Northern England accent. Peyton let out a sigh when the guy left. False alarm and for some strange reason she felt horrible for how shallow she was but she was also relieved.

"Miss Sawyer?" Dr Shepherd called inside. "Would you like to meet Lucas Scott, your husband?"

Lucas immediately felt butterflies in his stomach. What if she didn't like him at all? How were they going to live together? What would happen to Charlie's relationship with her? How was he going to tell her about Charlie?

"Mr. Scott, she's ready to see you." The doctor smiled encouragingly.

Lucas let out a breath. Now was the time to face reality.

* * *

All of this information was overwhelming Peyton. She just wanted to run and hide, she didn't know if she could handle anymore A husband? How could she not remember that? She was not married, and she certainly did not know a Lucas Scott.

For some strange reason, she had asked to see him though. Maybe it was because she felt bad for this… Mr Scott. If she was, in fact, his wife, she at least owed him a meeting. And apparently, she was going to stay at his house. Normally, this would upset her, but the pain meds must have been calming her down.

"Miss Sawyer?"

She looked up to find Doctor Whatshisname peeking through the door. What was he doing back.

"Would you like to meet Lucas Scott, your husband?" This meant that the next person who walked in would definitely be her husband.

"Yes, please send him in." she said meekly at the doctor. This was such a bad idea. What if she wasn't even attracted to him? He could be completely wrong for her and she would have to spend time with this so called "husband" of hers.

The door creaked open all the way as her nurse put the bed into a sitting position and left the area. A tall man with blonde hair that had slightly brown highlights walked into the room, his eyes on the ground. His close were much more what Peyton liked. He was also quite tall almost a head and a bit taller than her. He was gorgeous to say the least.

"Hi," Peyton said quietly. What else could she say? Sorry for not remembering you, but, I don't really care?

The man looked up from the floor and stared at her. She took in a small breath when she saw his piercing blue eyes and masculine features. He was extremely handsome, and there was no denying that he was just as nervous as her.

"Peyt…I…" he started, still staring at her with pain in his eyes.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows. _Peyt?_

The man continued to stare back at her, his eyes suddenly growing wide.

"Oh! Sorry… I mean _Peyton_. I know this is probably really awkward for you, but, I just want you to know that…well… God, I am so relieved that you are okay." He let out a small breath, and put on a slight smile.

Peyton smiled back at the man. He seemed nice, but the person she wasn't how much longer she'd be able to stand the awkward atmosphere.

"Thank you…Lucas?" the blonde asked rather than stated. She momentarily forgot his name and prayed that she had gotten it right. That last thing she wanted to do was upset the person who was giving her a place to stay.

However, despite her intentions, she saw him flinch a little, pain resurfacing in his eyes. Immediately, Peyton felt like apologizing, but he started to talk just before she could open her mouth.

"Yeah… uh… it's Lucas." He started, going back to staring at the ground for a few seconds before looking up at her. "Peyton, I just want to let you know that anything you need me to do, I'll do it. Just let me know, okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, of course. Thanks so much Lucas." Peyton looked down at her comforter not knowing what else to say. Part of her just wanted him to leave so that the awkward situation would go away. "Okay I know this is a dumb question but where are we?" Peyton enquired.

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Did she mean in their relationship or literally? "We're in a hospital," Lucas said praying it was the right answer.

Peyton giggled at his response which brought a slight smile to Lucas' face. "I meant which town, because I've been to Tree Hill Hospital loads of times and I am sure that the rooms aren't like this."

"Oh," Lucas said understanding what she meant, "we're not in a town per se. We live in Los Angeles." Peyton nodded her head and Lucas was sure that she was surprised at the answer, and waiting for her to ask why they moved but the question never came.

Lucas walked over to the window of the hospital, opening the blinds so that the sunset began to shine through .Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat as he turned around to look at her once again. There was this look in his eyes that she couldn't describe, but somehow, it was comforting. She felt like she was…safe? She felt like she could… trust him.

He slowly started to walk towards the bed, and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Peyton," Lucas said as he sighed, and reached his hand out to gently rub the cast that was now on her wrist.

He couldn't believe this. It was extremely painful to look into his wife's eyes and see nothing but confusion. No happiness was there, and no joy. He could tell… and it pained him to think about it… that she didn't love him. There was nothing there. She just looked uncomfortable with the situation and upset at everything that she couldn't remember. It was hard to imagine, but his Peyton wasn't sitting in front of him. She was buried deep inside, at least the part of her that needed him. He didn't know how he was going to even attempt to tell her about Charlie. Adding a child to the sick equation would make this mess so much more complicated. He wasn't sure that Peyton would be able to handle it. In her mind it would mean she was a sixteen year old with a husband and a son. Charlie was nowhere near old enough to understand the situation.

It was then that Lucas remembered something that he wanted to tell his Peyton.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered.

"It's our anniversary today?" she asked in a slow tone. Thinking of an anniversary was hard, but she felt even worse as he slowly nodded his head.

"4 years…" he stated, looking down at the floor while still rubbing her cast.

"God, Lucas. I am so…sorry," she said quietly, and reached over with her good hand, careful not to upset her ribs, and lifted his face up to look at her. "I really am." Her touch sent shivers down his spine and touching him sent electricity through her body.

."Hey, don't be. It's not your fault," Lucas replied soothingly. He sighed before continuing. "There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how to."

Peyton squinted her eyes. What couldn't he tell her? It had to be something bad. She braced herself.

"Peyton, you and I, we… we uh we have a umm… we've been married four years you see and so it's only natural that once you're married you err…" Lucas tried to explain.

"What is it? You're scaring me Lucas," Peyton said. Lucas grabbed hold of her good hand and squeezed.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just don't know how to tell you because I don't know how you'll react. Peyton we have a child. We have a two year old son named Charlie," Lucas announced.

* * *

Ooh I left you on a really big cliff-hanger how mean am I? Did you like it? What did you think of their meeting? Did I scare the hell out of you when I had Peyton call the guy who had blonde hair revolting? Tell me what you thought in a review!

This chapter was named after the song From Ritz to the Rubble by Arctic Monkeys from their first album Whatever People Say I Am That's What I'm Not. Go to my profile to hear the song!


	5. The View From The Afternoon

**The View From The Afternoon**

A/N Wow! This is the longest chapter yet in this story! Anyway once again thanks for all the reviews they are always appreciated. I'm sorry for the longer wait this time but I hadn't finished writing the next chapter – I still haven't but I thought you guys deserved another chapter anyway cos of all your kind reviews. Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Peyton's world officially stopped. She had a child? She had a son? She was a mother? It didn't make sense yet at the same time it did.

"Peyton, say something," Lucas stated not being able to bare the silence that had overcome the room.

"How?" was all Peyton asked in a whisper. Lucas didn't know how to respond to the question and so gave no reply.

"Charlie… I like the name," Peyton said quietly.

"You should do, you suggested it," Lucas responded.

"How does he look? Does he look more like you or me? I hope he didn't get my curls because straight hair looks so much better on boys," Peyton said wanting to know more about their son.

"Don't worry he has my straight hair, no curls except he has you're colour hair. It's much more blonde than mine. He's, well what you always say, a miniature version of me except he has your green eyes. You can see him soon, when you come home or when he wakes up. I don't quite know how you're relationship will be now… since well you know you can't remember him and he's only two and even if he is a brainbox he won't be able to understand. I think we'll deal with this later because you need some rest since you've had an unbelievably tough day," Lucas said fighting every urge to run his hands through her hair and kiss her.

Peyton nodded in agreement before Lucas left the room. Peyton stared at the spot where Lucas last stood. Her head was spinning with everything she had just found out.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" she whispered to herself. She then reached through the bag that the nurse gave back to her to see if she had a picture of her son because she really wanted to see how he looked. But before she could dig deep enough two rings fell out the bag. Peyton glanced at them and went back to searching for a picture when she stopped and realised that the rings were hers. She picked them up and was blown away at how beautiful they were. She knew that the one with a huge diamond that must of cost a fortune was her engagement ring and that the other ring that was a silver band with the inscription 'Love You Forever'.

Peyton slipped the rings on to her ring finger and admired the beauty of them on her hand. She made a mental note to ask Lucas what job he had. Peyton didn't know why but she had a feeling inside her telling her not to take off the rings even if Lucas thought it was weird. Peyton followed her gut feeling and let the rings stay on her finger. Peyton discontinued her search for a picture of her son as sleep overcame her.

* * *

Mr Sawyer stood outside the hospital looking up at the LA sky; he remembered all the good times that his daughter and he had. A part of him always wished that he would have settled down here during Peyton's adulthood and stayed with his daughter during her childhood in Tree Hill, but he knew that with his mother's Alzheimer's getting worse, he needed to help his sister take care of her.

A star twinkled as the man remembered one of the best days in her daughter's life…

"_Dad! DAD!" Peyton yelled as she ran down the stairs in a black sweater dress with black boots on. _

"_Honey, you don't have to shout. You still have time. Calm down Peyton." Larry said, coming out from the kitchen into the foyer. "What's wrong?"_

"_Do I look okay? I mean, seriously, I look fine, right? Not too young but not too old?" his daughter shot questions out at him._

"_No sweetheart, you look beautiful. Lucas will love it." _

_Tonight was her first date with Lucas. Peyton had finally given into Lucas' demands. He knew Lucas was a well-behaved boy and was a much better suit for her than Nathan ever was, but he also didn't want Peyton to get hurt again._

_The doorbell rang, and his daughter glanced at him with panic in her eyes which was amusing to see as Peyton never acted this way before a date with any of her old boyfriends._

"_Peyton, have fun tonight okay? You and Lucas are going to have a great night; don't worry. Be back by 12 though, okay?" he lectured, watching as his daughter nodded her head, and then opened the door._

_From behind the kitchen wall, Mr Sawyer observed how Lucas's jaw dropped slightly, and chuckled as Peyton blushed, and shut the door._

_Mr Sawyer knew the date went extremely well when after the date the young girl came home with a bright smile and refused to tell him what happened on the date._

* * *

Lucas walked out the hospital and towards his father-in-law.

"It's been good seeing you, Lucas after such a long time. It's been good seeing how much Charlie has grown since I saw him five months ago," Larry said to Lucas.

"I'm just sorry it had to be under these circumstances," Lucas replied.

"Lucas," he started.

"Yes?"

"How are you holding up? You saw her, well, what did you guys talk about? Was she scared at all? Uncomfortable? Or was it like she knew who you were but just couldn't place the face? What did she say about Charlie?"

Lucas flinched a little bit, giving Mr Sawyer the impression that it had not gone well. He watched him gain composure before he spoke.

"She had no idea who I was or that we have Charlie. She, well, I could tell she was trying to be nice and polite, but I knew that she was very uncomfortable with the situation. She took the news of Charlie quite well though considering all she has been through today," he said in a low tone, and Mr Sawyer knew that he should not push with further questions. He could already tell his son-in-law was upset.

Together they walked back into the ER patient waiting area where Karen was asleep and Keith, Haley, Nathan were waiting with Charlie, who had finally woken up and was being entertained by Brooke and her husband Ethan who had just arrived.

"Have any of you been to see her?" Larry asked.

"No. We don't think it would be good for her to see Keith and Karen, when she doesn't even know who her husband or son is." Haley explained.

"We weren't sure if we should see her either since she doesn't really know us very well," Skillz pointed out indicating to Haley, Ethan and himself.

"Plus I wasn't sure if I could handle the weirdness of the situation since with her the last time she checked I was still sleeping with her," Nathan said before realising how horrible it must of sounded to Lucas.

Larry nodded and walked over to the corner of the waiting room, where Lucas was now currently playing blocks with Charlie. He smiled at the sight. Lucas was such a good father, and he really did care about her daughter and her grandson. He had heard from Peyton before the accident that they were trying for a second child. Now it seemed as though it would be a very very long time before they even discuss having children again.

"Hey munchkin, how are you?" he asked the little boy, and he craned his head up to look at him.

"GRANDPA LARRY!" he shouted loudly, having not seen him earlier. The shouting had attracted the attention of several other people in the waiting room. Charlie jumped up and hugged him around the legs tightly.

"I miss you before Grandpa!" he said with a bright smile, as Larry crouched down so that he was at eye level with his grandson. Larry let out a small chuckle at the way Charlie had phrased the sentence 'I missed you'. Charlie smile then faltered a little bit.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Lucas stepped in, to ask his son. Charlie looked between his grandfather and his father, and his lip quivered a little bit.

"Grandpa, is mummy with you? I miss her…" he said, and his lip started to quiver even more. Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around his son and began to comfort him as Mr Sawyer looked on, not knowing what to say.

"No sweetie. Mummy left for a little while. She'll be back…tomorrow?" Larry looked to his son-in-law, who nodded.

Charlie let out a sigh and plopped down in the middle of the floor, letting go of his father. He put his head in his little hands and looked at the floor.

"Come on, don't be like that Charlie. She'll be back before you know it, okay?" Lucas said, standing up to whisper to Larry.

"He doesn't know what happened yet since he's been asleep and I didn't want to worry him by telling him before knowing what was wrong with Peyton.. He just knows that Peyton had an accident." Lucas sighed, and sat back down in a chair near the play area. Mr Sawyer followed suit.

Around 30 minutes passed after Lucas and Larry had stepped back into the hospital, when a nurse came up to them and told them that Peyton had woken up and requested that her dad come see her. It was then that the door to the room Peyton was in opened and a nurse wheeled out the young woman. Nathan had taken Charlie to the bathroom, luckily, but none of the three remaining people noticed her being wheeled into the room. It was when she recognized her dad that all heads turned.

"DAD! I'm so glad you're still here! I really need to talk to you" she exclaimed, and Larry got up from his chair. Peyton then noticed that Brooke was still their and was holding hands with some guy. Next to them was girl with auburn hair who had previously been reading a book before Peyton had called out. There was also a black guy who had a basketball in his hands. "Brooke can I speak to you too?" Peyton asked.

"Sure," Brooke responded before taking her hand away from the guy who had been holding it and walking over to Peyton.

The nurse left Peyton in the wheelchair in the area where Lucas, Karen, Haley, Ethan, Skillz, Brooke and Larry were sitting, and went over to assist another patient.

Lucas watched as Peyton gave both her father and Brooke a hug. Karen having awoken from Peyton yelling looked at Peyton, this being the first time she saw Peyton after the accident, had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her son as well as her daughter-in-law.

"Dad, I really need to talk to you…" Peyton said, subtly glancing at Lucas, who had his head in his hands again. Brooke noticed this and decided that she would take Peyton to the cafeteria for some privacy. Larry followed them.

Once they were settled in, Peyton burst into sobs.

"Dad, I don't know what to do! I'm 25 years old but I have no idea what happened when I was 16 to yesterday! I want to remember, but I can't. All of these people, Dad I don't know who they are! They act like I was a big part of there life, but, how can I be when I don't feel anything for them."

Mr Sawyer nodded as Brooke started tearing up once again. He felt terrible for her daughter. It was tough being completely helpless like this.

"Honey, those people in there – Lucas, Karen, Keith, and Charlie – you made a significant impact on their lives. Karen and Keith are Lucas's parents. Well actually Keith is Lucas' uncle but Keith adopted him as his son… it's all a bit confusing but you were like a second daughter to them. Charlie, your little boy, is the sweetest thing ever, and he just asked me about an hour ago where you were and when you were coming back." Larry told her daughter as she looked up at her mother, tears also evident in her eyes.

"Lucas, now, you have already talked to. You met him soon after you turned seventeen; however he'd noticed you in freshman year and had only worked up the courage to speak to you then. You guys started dating and fell madly in love with each other. You were always so happy with him, sweetheart. When you were 20 years old Lucas proposed and you said yes right away and got married when you were 21. I believe you told me on the eve of your wedding that you truly thought he was your soul mate."

"But…How can I love him if I don't even know him?" Peyton asked, staring at her hands.

"You don't have to love him. Lucas understands that." Brooke interrupted.

But the reason that I'm not staying with you and Lucas is because I think you need some time alone with your family. If I am there, all you will do is talk to me, and avoid everyone else. Get to know them. The doctor's say that your memory will come back, more likely than not." Larry replied.

Peyton smiled slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Come on. Let's go back to the waiting room and I can introduce you to Lucas's mother." Brooke smiled wheeling Peyton out of the cafeteria and through the hallways as Larry once again followed.

Karen looked up as the three of them entered the waiting room area for the second time. Lucas's eyes carefully avoided Peyton's as she started to study him. Karen noticed this, and made a mental note to talk to Lucas later about that.

"Peyton, this is Karen. She makes the best coffee in the whole wide world," Brooke said, gesturing to the lady sitting across from Lucas. Peyton smiled politely at her.

"I hope you feel better soon, Peyton." Karen quickly glanced at Lucas, who seemed to be looking out the window now, instead of at his wife.

"Thank you. That is very kind." The young blonde replied, and then turned her attention back to Lucas.

"That over there is Haley who I used to call tutor girl but now call tutor mum. She is Luke's best friend. She's now married to Nathan," Brooke explained looking at Peyton's reaction but there wasn't one as it looked as though she hadn't heard but she did and as Lucas looked over at her he knew that she had heard. He was able to read her and could tell that she had heard and was surprised.

"That handsome man of there is Dr Ethan Copeland aka my husband," Brooke said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's nice to meet you both…again," Peyton said.

"You too," Ethan replied as Haley nodded her head.

"Hey where's Skillz, Nathan and Charlie?" Brooke asked.

"They went for a walk outside," Karen answered.

Peyton looked at Lucas who had resumed his position of looking out of the window. She couldn't see his face because he was looking outside, but she needed to tell him something.

Slowly, Peyton reached with her good arm to try and grab his hand, but she kept coming up short. Reaching once again, Haley who had stayed quiet noticed her friend's actions and decided to help her out.

"Luke," she said politely, getting his attention. The young man whipped his head around and stared at Haley until he realized that Peyton was reaching for him. He quickly captured her hand in between both of his.

"What wrong?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face. Karen and everyone else who knew Peyton watched attentively. They too, were curious as to what Peyton was going to say.

"Lucas…please don't be mad," she said, looking at the ground. Lucas looked exhausted, and she couldn't help but feel terrible about what this was doing to him.

"No, no sweetheart. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at all, Peyt." He said, staring at her big green eyes and beautiful curly hair. She was gorgeous even when she was injured.

"I'm sorry." She said, and winced as the pain resurfaced in his eyes. A nurse quickly came over and interrupted the moment.

"Excuse me ladies, and sir," she smiled. "but we have to get Mrs Scott back to her bed. She needs rest if she is going to be able to get out tomorrow evening."

"Bye everyone," Peyton sighed, and was wheeled out of the room. Lucas watched with a helpless look on his face.

"Lucas, do you want to take Charlie home and get some rest? You too, Karen. You and Keith should spend the night at Lucas's. I'll stay here tonight with Peyton." Larry suggested.

"Are you sure. I don't mind staying. But you're right. Lucas, you need to go home and get some rest." Karen said, looking at her son. "You too Haley, Brooke, Ethan."

"It's fine. You lot go home and I'll stay here." Larry pushed.

"Okay." Luca gave in. He hated the idea of leaving Peyton, but then again, Charlie did need to get some rest in his own bed.

"I'll see you all in the morning!" Larry called after the mother, father and son as they waited for Charlie to return from his walk with Uncle Nathan and Skillz. In this time Brooke and Ethan left as Haley waited for Nathan. Soon after they found arrived, the family left the hospital.

"Oh, Peyton. If only you could see Lucas now…" Larry sighed, sitting back down in the waiting room.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Lucas?" Karen asked again. Lucas sighed. He knew that she was just worried about him.

"No thanks. You and Keith have a good nights rest, okay? Thanks for all that you've done today. I really appreciate you being at the hospital and helping me with Charlie." The young man replied, trying to get away from his parents and just go to bed.

"No problem, son. I'm sorry about what happened today. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Stick it out." Keith said, giving his son a hug.

"Thanks Keith, Mum. I'm going to go to bed now. Charlie's all tucked in, so you don't have to worry about it." He added when his mother lifted a finger.

Lucas stepped into the master bedroom that he had woken up in earlier that day. Looking at the bed, he remembered the greeting that had been exchanged that morning.

Changing into his pyjamas, Lucas climbed into the empty bed, and looked at the spot where Peyton normally slept. His hand grazed the pillow.

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

Please leave reviews! I love to read them! I wasn't really proud about the whole Peyton finding out about Charlie cos I personally felt it wasn't long enough but whatever.

This chapter was named after the song The View from the Afternoon by Arctic Monkeys from their first album Whatever People Say I Am That's What I'm Not. Go to my profile to hear the song!


	6. Center of Attention

Center of Attention

A/N Thankyou so much for the reviews, I received 22! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it has the Peyton and Nathan confrontation. It isn't that good and it's not dramatic because I didn't want my story going in that direction. I hope you like it anyway. This chapter is just a bit of a filler.

* * *

Lucas woke up the following morning to a bright stream of sunlight shining through his window. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, two knocks on his door prevented him from doing so.

"Lucas, sweetie, are you up?" Karen Roe opened her son's door. Lucas sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, even if I wasn't up, you probably would have woken me up by asking that," Lucas stated, watching as his mother ignored his comment and walked into the room, folding up pieces of clothing that he had thrown on the floor last night.

"Do you always do this? I thought I raised you better." Lucas chuckled.

"No. Just in a hurry to get to sleep last night. I was exhausted," he said, getting himself out of bed and to the doorway of his room. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The mother and son walked into the hallway, where they were met by Keith carrying Charlie in his arms. The older man let the little toddler down and he quickly rushed over to his father.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, and Lucas laughed, picking him up.

"Hey buddy!" he said. Glancing over at his parents he asked a question that he was dying to know the answer to. "Did Larry call?"

Karen lowered her head. "No. We haven't heard anything. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's fine," he said as he shook it off. Charlie didn't need to see him upset. He still didn't want his little boy to know about Peyton's situation just yet.

"Hey daddy," Charlie looked up at his father as the three adults walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Charlie, what's up?"

"Mummy's coming home today, right?" the toddler's big green eyes locked with his blue ones.

Karen and Keith exchanged a quick glance and then look at their son. The parents were worried about Lucas. They knew how much he cared about Peyton and they felt that the situation was affecting him more than he let on.

"Yeah. Mummy's coming home." Lucas answered, setting his toddler down. God, he really did have Peyton's eyes.

"So, what time should we leave to go pick her up?" Keith asked, helping himself to a piece of toast that Karen had made.

"I think that we should call Larry and see how Peyton is. I mean, the doctor's were optimistic and everything, so, maybe she remembered something overnight…" Karen trailed off, seeing the look on her son's face.

"No. She didn't remember anything. Larry would have called me if she remembered." Lucas said, stirring his coffee. It was still hard to believe, but somehow he was getting adjusted to the fact that he was simply a person in Peyton's eyes.

"Well, I think we should go in around five o'clock? She gets released sometime tonight, so I think that we'll have plenty of time to wait for her." Keith said, eyeing Charlie meaningfully. Lucas nodded, knowing his son didn't need to sit in a waiting room the entire day.

"That's fine. I'll call Larry after breakfast and tell him the plan. Maybe we can take Charlie out to the gym or something. Would you come, Keith?" Lucas asked his uncle, who nodded vigorously.

"I'm all for it. We have to start training this little superstar at a young age if he's going to be as successful as his father is." Keith smiled. "Speaking of which, Lucas, I know it's summer, but when does your vacation end?"

"I go back to mandatory practices in a month." Lucas answered, suddenly looking up from his coffee. "Great!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked with her face full of worry.

"What am I going to do when my season starts? I'll be travelling for days at a time and Peyton is going to be here all by herself!" He sighed. This was a tough situation.

"Well, sweetheart, we'll figure that out when the time comes. For now, let's just hope she gets her memory back soon." Karen said in a tone that told Lucas to drop the subject.

"Yeah. Let's hope so," Lucas sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

The blinds were pulled apart, allowing the sunlight to shine into Peyton's room. The young blonde groaned, closing her eyes once again, hoping to get at least another minute of sleep.

Her father had stayed with her last night. They had stayed up talking until about two in the morning. Now, at twelve, Peyton still wasn't ready to wake up, even after ten hours of sleep.

She had to admit, however, that even with the lack of sleep; Peyton did obtain some valuable information. She had made note of special occasions, birthdays, and everything possible about Charlie. Even though she couldn't remember her son, she still wanted a young child like him to have a mother figure at home. She felt guilty for not really finding out anything about Lucas.

"Good morning." Peyton replied, her eyes widening slightly as a nurse entered the room to check her stats.

"So, I was thinking that we could go out to dinner with Lucas, his parents, and Charlie tonight after you get out of the hospital. Would you be up to that, or do you not have much of an appetite?" Larry asked his daughter.

"No, that's fine. Not too fancy though. I'm going to be wearing my bloody clothes out of here," his daughter laughed.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Sorry about that honey. I'll have Lucas bring up something for you. Let me call Karen to see what there plan is today." Larry answered, and immediately began digging through his pockets for his phone.

"Will I get to meet Charlie today?" she asked in a quiet voice. The thought of a husband scared her enough, but a child? She was a mum.

"I think so. We still have to find out if Lucas wants you guys to meet a certain way, so that there's less of an impact on him. He may want you to pretend that you remember Charlie. I'm not sure. I'll be right back pumpkin. We can't use cell phones in this part of the hospital," he smiled, leaving Peyton to her own thoughts.

* * *

The phone rang at the Scott household, and all heads, except Charlie's, turned at the sound. Lucas looked a bit fearful, so Karen decided that she better answer it for him.

"Hello? Scott residence."

"Karen, it's Larry. I just had a few questions for you regarding today's events."

"Is there anything new?" Karen asked, knowing what the answer would be. She glanced at her son, who was now interested in what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, but no. The doctor said, though, that Peyton's ribs have healed at an incredible pace, and that she will be able to walk out of the hospital with just a bandage around them. Apparently, Peyton was extremely lucky to have this little of damage. Well, except for her brain, of course." Larry stated. He heard Lucille sigh on the other side of the line.

"Well, that's good," Karen said in a soft tone. She was happy about Peyton's ribs, but looking at her son's downfallen face was heartbreaking for her as well. It was strange, but not only did Lucas miss his wife, but Karen missed her daughter-in-law as well. They got along great, and had a lot of fun memories. "So what are you wondering about?"

"Well," Larry started, "I guess the first thing that we want to ask is whether or not Lucas wants Peyton to meet Charlie today. I guess we can talk about that when you guys get here. Also, do you think that Lucas could bring Peyton a fresh change of clothes? I thought we could take her out to eat tonight, nothing heavy, of course. She joked about not going somewhere fancy because she would be walking out of the hospital in blood-soaked clothes." Karen chuckled at this statement.

"Sure, I'll let Luke know. We plan on getting there around five tonight. Is that okay? Keith thought that Charlie shouldn't sit around all day, like yesterday," Karen asked.

"I agree. Peyton felt horrible that you all waited for hours. She'll be happy to hear that you are having some fun. Basketball, I presume?" Knowing Lucas, Larry figured it would be something to do with sports.

"Of course. Well, tell Peyton that we hope she's better, and that we're looking forward to seeing her tonight!" Karen glanced at her son once again, who was in an intense conversation with his father/uncle. "Bye!"

Having heard his mother end the conversation, Lucas's attention turned back to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I think you know that she still doesn't remember anything." Karen started, and watched her son nod his head in agreement. "But, there is good news. It appears that her ribs are healing at a fast pace, so she will be able to walk out of the hospital today, instead of sitting in a wheelchair."

Lucas let out a sigh. "That's great. What else did Larry say?"

"Well, she asked if you could bring Peyton a fresh change of clothes for her. The only ones she has are bloody. I assume that we're taking her out to dinner, so, perhaps something comfortable, but fancy?" Karen suggested.

Lucas nodded his head, taking a last sip of coffee and rinsing out his glass. "I'll pick something out right now, that way we can go straight from the gym to the hospital."

Karen's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Lucas, you would see Peyton after basketball? When you're all sweaty and gross?"

"Mum…" Lucas walked over to pat her on the back. "They have showers there." He said, and made his way up to the master bedroom.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs Scott, I mean Miss…" A nurse poked her head into Peyton's room. The blonde became confused at the smile on her face and a little sorry for the nurse who was at a loss as to what to call her.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"There is a man and woman here to see you. Is it alright if they come in?" the nurse turned around to mutter something to the people outside the door.

"Uh… sure?" Was it Lucas's parents? Her dad had said they weren't coming until later that day.

The door opened all the way to reveal a couple with a wrapped box in their hands. Peyton recognized them to be Haley and her boyfr… well ex-boyfriend. The woman cautiously entered the room, sat in her bedside chair, and took her hand.

"Peyton, are you feeling better?" Haley asked as Peyton noticed that her eyes had gone watery.

"Not really but the painkillers are helping," Peyton tried to joke but failed miserably since she was a little uncomfortable talking to Haley since she really didn't know her yet Haley knew her really well.

"Haley, she doesn't remember you…" Nathan began before trailing off. Peyton darted her green eyes from Haley up to where Nathan was. This was going to be awkward. How are you supposed to talk to an ex-boyfriend who has gotten married when you don't even remember breaking up with him? Haley quickly got up noticing the way they were looking at each other.

"I think maybe we should speak to Peyton separately, you can go first Nathan," Haley said getting up from her seat and giving Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Nathan took Haley's seat.

"So this is weird I guess," Nathan said trying to fill the awkward silence that had overcome.

"Yeah, so how long have you been married to Haley?" Peyton asked wanting to find out what had happened in Nathan's life after their break-up.

"Junior year in high school so when I was seventeen and Haley was sixteen." Peyton's eyebrows scrunched up.

"But that would mean it was the same year we were dating," Peyton asked clearly confused.

"Well when you and I broke up, I immediately started dating Haley who was my tutor and then we fell in love pretty quickly and I don't know out of instinct I asked her to marry me and she said yes and so we did," Nathan said cutting the story short.

"Oh cool, do you think you could tell me why we broke up?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well it was really because you were sick and tired of the way I treated you," Nathan answered.

"But Haley doesn't mind that you treat her that way?" Peyton asked slightly remembering how much she hated Nathan for the way he took her for granted and yet she still stayed with him.

"Oh God no, Haley and I, it's different. I love her and well you and I never loved each other. I changed for Haley; I became the person you used to tell me that I could become."

"I'm glad Nathan, I always knew you could do it, I guess that's why I stayed with you for so long. I'm proud of you Nate," Peyton said smiling.

"Don't take this the wrong way Peyton but I kind of need to know for Lucas's, Haley's and my sake, do you have any romantic feelings for me," Nathan questioned cautiously. Peyton froze thinking about what Nathan asked. She thought carefully about how she was feeling around Nathan and knew it was just friendship.

"No, Nathan I most certainly don't," Peyton said giving Nathan a reassuring grin.

"Okay," Nathan said relieved, "well I guess I'll let Haley speak to you then, be nice Peyton she's been your friend for years." Nathan then got up and left the room to allow Haley to have a chance to speak with Peyton.

* * *

So did you like it? This chapter is probably my least favourite because nothing much happened and there weren't any Leyton scenes. Please leave a review!

This chapter is named after the song Center of Attention by Jackson Waters. It is my all-time favourite Leyton song. It is played in the background of episode 4.08 where Peyton tells Lucas she's in love with him.


	7. Work This Out

**Work This Out**

A/N First of all I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in nearly two whole months and so my way of repaying you is to make this update really long! It is nearly double the size of one of my normal chapters. It makes me a little proud that I was able to write so much! Anyway please keep reviewing. Updates will definitely be very random as it depends on how much work I get from school.

Disclaimer: Sigh I hate having to repeat over and over again how I don't own One Tree Hill and never will.

* * *

Haley walked into Peyton's room. Tears started to stream out of her eyes as she studied her friend, lying in the hospital with bandages and heart monitors.

"Hey, you're Haley right?" Peyton asked her voice laced with hesitation.

"Yeah," Haley replied softly, "Oh… right." The woman wiped her tears away, and put out a small smile. "I'm Haley Scott or James if that helps you remember anything. You know Nathan, of course. I guess we're also kind of sisters-in-law." Haley said, proud that she seemed to be feeling more confident.

"Right," Peyton said shyly, and then decided to be bold and ask a question. "I know this is really an awkward question, but, could you tell me how I knew you, is it only because you're my sister-in-law?"

Haley chuckled. "That and we were close friends in high school. You gave me relationship advice with Nathan," Haley explained. For some reason, Peyton found the girl's presence comforting. She could see why they were friends and why Nathan married her.

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked quietly wanting to get the question, which had been circling around her head, out.

"Yeah, sure ask away. You can ask me anything." Haley said reassuringly.

"Lucas and I… were we happy? I mean like before you know before the accident. Were we happy or were we going through problems and stuff?" Peyton asked curious to find how her marriage to Lucas was because if it was anything like how her relationship with Nathan used to be, she had no idea how she ever married him. Peyton was shocked by the way Haley reacted. Her laughter could probably be heard down the corridor. Haley tried to gather herself but she couldn't stop bursting out into laughter. Peyton was beginning to grow annoyed at how Haley was acting to her very serious question.

"I'm sorry Peyton, but that is just one of the funniest questions I have heard. I know you're being serious is just that if anyone knew you two, I mean like before the accident they would find this question unbelievably humorous. You and Lucas were very much in love, Peyton. You were blissfully happy. If I remember correctly you guys were actually planning to have another child. You guys go at it like rabbits; you're worse than me and Nathan."

Peyton let the words sink in. It sounded like they were the perfect couple. Now Lucas would have to wait… a very long time if he ever wanted more kids, with Peyton that is. She hated knowing that she was causing such emotional pain in Lucas. She had so many more questions like, 'When was Lucas' and my first kiss together?' But she knew she would have to ask Lucas because it was something that was more personal. That Lucas would know better than anyone else. Something that _she_ should know better than anyone else.

At that moment the door opened and Nathan and Larry walked into the room, smiling at the sight of Haley and Peyton talking to each other.

"Hi Larry! How are you?" Haley asked politely.

"I'm very good. How about you?" he addressed Haley just as politely.

"I'm good. Always worrying about things but what can you do when your life is as hectic as mine especially when you have a crazy six year old?" Haley said asking a rhetorical question.

"You have a six year old kid?" Peyton asked in utter shock.

"Yeah, did I not mention him?" Haley asked

""No. Man I thought it was weird that I'm a twenty-five year old married and with a two year old son whereas you're even weirder since you're married and with a six year old son. Jesus these Scott brothers like to get married and start a family young," Peyton exclaimed.

Larry and Nathan were in a deep convocation about how Lucas was holding up glancing over at his wife who was now intensely engaged in a conversation with a smiling Peyton.

"I don't understand." Larry remarked, looking at his daughter.

"Understand what?" Nathan asked, turning his attention to the two women as well. They were now giggling about something, and Peyton's smile had gotten larger.

"She has no idea who Haley is, and look at how open she's being with her. Lucas came in here yesterday, and it was so… awkward. She didn't know what to say, and he didn't either. I just don't understand why she can open up to Haley but not Lucas."

"It's strange how things like that work out, isn't it? Maybe it's because they're both women." He laughed, momentarily leaving the room to get a coffee. Larry continued to watch the two girls bond. Smiling as he realized that Peyton was comfortable around one more person now. It was a start.

* * *

Lucas opened the closet doors and studied his wife's wardrobe. He always went in the closet to pick out his outfits for the day, but had never really paid attention to his wife's side.

A bright blue colour caught his attention, and he pulled out a dress that would go down to Peyton's knees. Suddenly, the piece of clothing clicked in his head, and he remembered where he had seen her wear it.

_Lucas sat in his seat, kneading his hands together nervously. On his right was his mother, and Peyton sat on his left. This was the moment that his life depended on. If this didn't fall through, he would have to make a complete u-turn. It would set him back, career-wise, so many years._

_Peyton grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. He looked down and her and saw her giving an encouraging smile. He smiled back. God, he was still nervous though. Most people would have had him picked for number 7, and they just finished number 2. _

_The commissioner stepped out from behind the wall, and advanced to the podium. He smiled at the room, and then looked down at the piece of paper he was holding._

"_With the third pick in the 2004 NBA Draft, the Los Angeles Lakers select… Lucas Scott from Duke University." _

_Peyton let out a scream as his mouth opened in shock. Keith had a huge smile on his face and patted him on the back. Lucas couldn't believe it. The number three pick in the NBA draft. He was going to play for the LA Lakers. He was going to be a professional basketball player. _

_Once Lucas woke up from his daze, he turned to Peyton and leaned down, giving her a long, enthusiastic kiss. When he pulled away, she was blushing, and he smiled at how cute she looked. _

_Advancing to the podium to shake the NBA Commissioner's hand, Lucas looked back in the crowd, his eyes catching the bright blue colour of his girlfriend's dress. It was that moment that Lucas realized, even though he had gotten what he had been working for his entire life, he would give it up in a second for Peyton._

"That was an amazing day." Lucas whipped around at the sound of his mother's voice. He blushed, noticing her gaze on the dress he was holding, and put it back quickly.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked, walking over to the clothes. Browsing through them, she quickly spotted a pair of black dress pants and a white collared shirt.

"So we're definitely going out tonight?" Lucas asked, looking at the outfit.

"Yep, and Nathan, Haley and Brooke are coming with."

"Really?" Lucas perked up. If Haley was there, at least he would have someone to talk to about Peyton's situation, and a way to escape an awkward situation between them.

"Yeah. Larry called again. They visited Peyton, where Haley and her supposedly hit it off really well. It's like they never stopped being friends…" she trailed off at the comment. Lucas's eyes were immediately cast downwards toward the floor, and Karen started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to tel-"

"It's fine. I'm glad she's warming up to someone. Maybe there is hope." He said, glancing at the outfit one more time. "She'll like that. Let's bring that one for her. If you don't mind, I'm going to get changed for basketball." He told his mother, and she immediately backed out of the room without a word.

* * *

Haley and Nathan had left a while ago, and Peyton was getting bored. Her father was reading a book, and she was tired of watching TV.

"It is so boring in here!" Peyton groaned, noticing how her father looked up from her book with a smile on his face.

"You always were so impatient." Larry chuckled, his face then growing serious. "Can I ask you a question, Peyton?"

"Sure." Peyton answered, somewhat surprised at her father's tone.

"When you saw me for the first time, did I look older to you?" Larry looked a little embarrassed to ask the question, but curious at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm 25 now, and I remembered what you had looked like at 15, but nevertheless, you aged very well Dad." Peyton grinned, seeing her father's happy expression.

"Why thank you, sweetheart… OH!" Larry jumped at the sound of a bird hitting the window behind her. The poor thing must have been flying towards the room, not knowing there was a window there.

Larry put his hand on his heart as he watched the bird fly away, uninjured. Peyton started laughing hysterically and pointed to her father, when she realised that he was staring at her with a weird expression.

"What?" Peyton asked curiously, "why are you looking at me weirdly?"

"It's nothing," Larry replied.

"Da –ad," Peyton whined.

"It's just that you're wearing your rings..." Larry trailed off. Immediately Peyton began putting her walls up not wishing to share her feelings. "Why?" Peyton really didn't want to answer the questions but she felt she owed him answer.

"I found it in my belongings and it attracted my attention and I couldn't bare to just let it sit in a bag and so I placed it on my finger and it just felt right, there on the that finger. It must have been so expensive. It's so beautiful," she let a small tear roll down her face. Larry got out of his seat and walked over to the bed.

"Isn't it? It's even more special. The fact that Lucas bought it before he got drafted into the NBA, I mean." The elder Sawyer commented.

"What?" Peyton looked up and her dad. "He's in the NBA?" She exclaimed. _What the hell?_ She thought.

Larry nodded. "He's a n exceptionally good player. Lucas plays starting guard for the LA Lakers. He got drafted in 2004."

"You have got to be kidding…" Peyton stared at the ring. "How could a guy like him ever see something in a girl like me… the freaky loner who likes dark drawings and weird music?"

"He asks himself the same question everyday, but loves every minute that he spends with you. Lucas can't believe that a girl like you is attracted to him, believe it or not." Larry looked at the clock: _3:49_. "Come on, Peyton. We only have about another hour until they come and another three until they release you. Grin and bear it babe." The two Sawyers laughed slightly and then went back to their previous activities.

* * *

"Go left!"

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and back peddled to the left side of the wing. His uncle tossed him the ball, and Lucas took a three-pointer.

_Swish_

"Nice shot, son!" Keith applauded from half court. Charlie then came running out onto the floor.

"DADDY!" he yelled. Lucas's attention turned to his two-year-old, who had been sitting on the bleachers with his mother for the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah, buddy, what's up?" Lucas asked, kneeling down to the toddler's level.

"Can I try?" he whispered, as if it was a secret. Lucas chuckled and pick up his son. "Daaaad!" Charlie complained, causing Lucas to grin even more.

"Come on, Keith. I think it's time you teach your grandson a few moves." Lucas nodded towards Keith, and then handed the basketball to Charlie. The little boy immediately turned to dribble it and run down the court.

"Wow, Lucas! You really have been training him." Keith complemented as the two men watched Charlie run down the court, bouncing the ball the entire way. He stopped at the block, however, and Lucas immediately sprinted to his son.

"Here you go. Just throw it in there." Lucas lifted up the boy and he shot the ball to the backboard, where it bounced off of it and went into the hoop.

Both Keith and Karen cheered as Lucas set Charlie down. The toddler ran to his grandmother clapping his hands and smiling wide.

Lucas laughed, but stopped as he overheard his son's words.

"Grandma Karen, did you see that? I can't wait to tell Mummy!" he yelled, sitting down next to his grandmother. Both Keith and Karen were quiet. Lucas glanced at Charlie, and then back at the towel he was holding.

"So how are we going to tell him?" he asked his mom with sad eyes. Charlie was now bouncing the basketball in the corner of the gym. Karen immediately took her cue and walked over to him.

"Lucas, I think you should talk to Peyton about this before you say anything. She might not want to tell him, or maybe she just wants to come right out and say it. Whatever you guys decide, the decision should be mutual. Charlie is just as much her son as he is yours, even if she has no idea who he his right now." Karen said in a hushed whisper, and turned around to walk back to the bleachers.

Lucas sighed, and glanced at his watch: _4:37_.

"Shit," he mumbled, and called out to his uncle. "We have to go! Let's hit the showers. It's a fifteen minute drive to the hospital from here so we're already late."

Keith gave Charlie to Karen and the two men hit the showers, both exhausted from an intense training session.

* * *

Larry looked at his watch, waiting outside the doors. It was 5:12 and his son-in-law had told her that he and his parents would be at the hospital by 5 pm.

He watched as a black suburban pulled into the parking lot, smiling to himself as he saw Lucas get out of the driver's side and open the passenger door. Charlie was sitting in his car seat, and Lucas unbuckled the toddler swiftly and placed him on the ground next to his great-uncle. Larry shook his head at how cute it was.

"Sorry we're late, Larry. The boys got a little carried away with basketball." Karen apologized.

Larry nodded and smiled. "It's fine. I would have been surprised if they didn't." he chuckled.

"Lucas, Peyton paid you a very nice compliment today." Larry said, attracting not only the attention of his daughter's husband, but the attention of his parents as well.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked, truly curious.

"Actually it was about the engagement and wedding rings you bought her. Did you know that she was wearing them again? She said they felt right being on her finger,"

"What did she say about the rings?" Lucas asked. Did she think it was too much? He remembered the day that he proposed, and how she had tears streaming down her face when she saw it.

"She said that it was beautiful, and that it must have been very expensive. She also learned that her husband is in the NBA. Now _that_ is a way to shock a person." Larry smiled.

Lucas laughed. "What did she say after you told her?"

"She couldn't understand why a guy like you would even look at a girl like her. Weird huh? It was like déjà vu for me. When you guys started dating, she would always ask me that."

Lucas shook is head slightly. He needed her more than she would _ever_ need him. She kept him grounded, and happy to be alive. _He_ was the one who was lucky to have her.

"Well, did the doctor still say she was getting out at sevenish?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. He said he may move it up to 6:45, but that would be the earliest." Larry answered. "He still wants to run some last minute tests."

"Well, the doctor changed his mind." The four adults' heads turned around to see Doctor Shepherd with a clipboard in his hands. "Sorry." He laughed at the expression on Larry's face.

"It's fine. What's the news?" Keith asked, speaking up for the group.

"Well," Doctor Shepherd began, "I feel that Peyton is stable enough to leave at 6 tonight, so in about 45 minutes I will wheel her out here, and then she can walk to the car." He smiled, and then looked at Lucas. "Did you bring clothes for her?"

Lucas glanced down at the bag he was holding, momentarily forgetting it was there. "Yeah. We figured she wouldn't want to wear a hospital gown out of here." He smiled a little bit, and then looked back at the doctor.

"Would you like to take that to her room? She can get dressed now, but carefully. I don't want her irritating her ribs or her wrist." The doctor commented, and then looked at the digital clock on the wall. "Well, I must be going, but I will see you guys soon enough."

After the doctor left, Lucas handed the bag to Larry. He gazed back at him with a confused expression.

"Lucas, why are you giving me the bag? Doctor Shepherd said you could take it in." Larry encouraged the young man by putting the bag back into his arms. "Believe it or not, you're going to be spending a lot of time together, alone, so you need some practice. The more practice you have, the less awkward it gets." He said cheerfully, and watched his son-in-law leave the waiting room.

"They always need pushes, don't they?" Karen commented, and the two laughed while Keith continued to play with Charlie.

* * *

Peyton was deeply immersed in the book that her father had been reading earlier when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she invited, and placed the book on her bedside table. The door opened to reveal Lucas, carrying a bag.

"Hi." She greeted, once again feeling terrible as she saw how he gazed at her for a couple of seconds with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey. How are you?" Lucas asked softly, walking towards the bedside chair and sitting down. Peyton shifted herself so that she was facing him.

"I'm okay. The pain meds are still working for me, but, I have to say that I'm glad to get out of here. It's so boring!" Peyton complained once again, smiling as she saw her husband wear a grin.

"Well, the doctor moved up your release time to six, so you'll have one less hour of boredom."

"That's good. I don't know how much longer I can take this." She joked, glancing down at the bag that was in Lucas's hands. "My clothes?"

"Oh! Yeah, here. Better than a hospital gown, I suppose." Lucas commented, momentary looking at the bag before handing it to her. "I'll let you get dressed." He added, standing up.

What happened next shocked both Lucas and even Peyton a little bit. For once, she did something impulsive.

"Luke, wait! Don't go." She said, and Lucas turned around in surprise, noticing how Peyton blushed at his glance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still standing in the middle of the room. His blue eyes pierced into hers, taking her aback.

"Well," Peyton began her explanation by looking at his feet. It wasn't just to make him feel better. She really did need help with this particular aspect of daily living. "God, I know this sounds really weird, but…_I can't get dressed by myself._" The blonde mumbled quickly, unable to look Lucas in the eyes.

"Oh." Lucas's response was actually kind of cute. She looked up at him, and could tell how uncomfortable he was with the situation. Peyton was sure that if she still remembered him, he would have been more than happy to help her.

"I'm sorry Lucas. It's just my shirt, because of my ribs and all. Would you mind helping me?" she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. She had a lot of bruises from the accident, and didn't look too great to the eye.

What had gotten into her? Letting a man who she met only yesterday help her get dressed? She knew that she still had a bra on, but please!

"Of course." Lucas mumbled, and then strolled over to the bag of clothing. He got out the white shirt, and then looked over at Peyton, who had now swung her legs over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lucas willed himself to be strong about this. He had to remember that the Peyton in front of him wasn't his "wife".

Lucas set the shirt on the bed, and glanced toward the door to make sure it was closed.

"Well, I can't lift my left arm too high, and my right arm has a broken wrist." Peyton giggled, catching Lucas's attention. "This is going to be a challenge, isn't it?"

There was something about Lucas that made Peyton let down her walls a little. She wasn't able to explain it, but it was comforting.

"Yes it will. Well, let's just see what happens." Lucas gave the blonde an encouraging grin. Peyton removed her dressing gown, surprising Lucas by the fact that she already had her jeans on.

"I scooted into them. It takes talent." She smiled, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach once again.

Lucas let out a laugh. She lifted her left arm as high as it could go, and relaxed her right arm. Lucas slowly moved her t-shirt over her head and began to put her arm into it when she sucked in a quick breath, taking Lucas off guard. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry covering his face.

Peyton grinned, "Yeah. Your hands are just a little cold." She said, watching as Lucas blushed.

"Sorry about that." He said, and continued to help her with her shirt.

The tiny blonde watched at how delicate Lucas treated her. She had to admit it was reassuring, the fact that he was gentle. She could see why she had been attracted to him.

Peyton smiled at the fact that Lucas hadn't let his eyes wander to her chest once. She could see that it was taking great effort, but he succeeded, and her shirt was fully on. She wondered how it would work out when she would need help changing her bra the next time. She tried hard not to think about it.

"Thank you, Lucas." He blushed slightly. "Also, thank you for not commenting on my bruises." Peyton cast her eyes downwards in embarrassment. Normally she wouldn't be bothered by the fact that she looked horrible with her bruises but for some reason she wanted to look good for Lucas, for her husband.

"Hey, hey." Lucas whispered, lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "You're beautiful just the way you are. I didn't even notice the bruises, Peyt." His voice was somewhat soothing, but Peyton suddenly realized how close they were. She began to get uncomfortable, her momentary surge of confidence disappearing.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and looked away. Lucas saw this and let out a sigh. He had believed they were getting somewhere, but in reality they weren't.

_Someday, things will start to go back to the way they were_ Lucas thought as he left the room. Sure, their relationship would get better, but would it ever be the same?

* * *

So what did you think? I was getting towards the end when I realised that I still hadn't written a Leyton scene in this chapter or the last and so I added the last scene. Anyway I hope you liked it!

This chapter is named after the song Work This Out in High School Musical 2! Lol


End file.
